You are the Music While the Music Lasts
by StartingWithSugar
Summary: A collection of sometimes silly, sometimes sad, and sometimes strange drabbles; SasuSaku, Naruhina, SuiKa, ShikaIno


**I'm having a slow-inspiration...weekmonthlastpartofyear. So, this is what you get. Plus I love these things :D**

**BE WARNED: Little bit of cussing and adult themes, but nothing serious. Rated K+, anyways.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Rules:<br>_**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
>2. Put on your music program on shufflerandom and start playing songs.  
>3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.<br>4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

* * *

><p><strong>SASUSAKU; NARUHINA; SUIKA; SHIKAINO. Don't like, don't read. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All – <strong>_**Mayday Parade. **_SasuSaku

Honestly, he needed to just _let her go._

Sasuke had let the chance slip by far too long ago to still be pining for a girl he fell for when he was fucking fourteen years old. He barely even knew what girls were for when he was fourteen, let alone what he _liked _in one.

Now, as he sat alone in his cave, thinking of her bright red lips, he couldn't help but wish he could just go home and apologize, cry, and kiss her feet. After that meeting, almost a year ago, when she'd tried to kill him—somehow, he thought she wouldn't want to listen. But she was wrong. He had feelings, he'd just long ago learned to bury them and forget about them.

Clearly, it was too late to go back and fix it now. She'll move on, he'll live on.

* * *

><p><strong>2. The Great Escape – <strong>_**Boys Like Girls. **_Suika

Karin had never really liked Suigetsu. In fact, she'd go as far to say that she hated the guy.

She hated him with a hatred stronger than that of a lion's toward the man who had been neglecting to feed him. In the exact same, 'I know what you're doing and it's working, so give me my goddamn food you fucking asshole,' sort of way.

But she LOVED Sasuke—more like adored, *coughcough*-enough to not question his ever-growing desire to just kill people.

"Karin," Suigetsu offered lightheartedly, flicking a stick into the dying fire. Her head shifted in his direction, waiting for him to continue.

"Maybe we should go." Karin watched Sasuke look up at the sky, probably just biding the time until their 'final' Konoha raid (In reality, she was pretty sure they only hung around the outskirts so Sasuke could see that damn pink-haired girl.)

"Uh…yeah," she said simply, standing up and dusting herself off before joining Suigetsu in the treetops.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) – <strong>_**Katy Perry. **_AU/ShikaIno.

Shikamaru woke up—shocker, I know—in a fluffy pink bed with a slightly, ahem,_ ripped apart by each and every seam_ unicorn stuffed animal.

And he had a killer migraine, although he was pretty sure he knew the answer to that one.

"Aaah, you're awake," the room's primary occupant, Ino Yamanaka, said. She was wearing a purple towel, hugging her body just tight enough to wear it wouldn't slide off but he still felt the overwhelming urge to walk over there and fix it.

"Barely," he mumbled. She didn't seem to notice.

"Do you have any idea why there is a barbie in my oven, with its legs melted off, along with glitter dusted over pretty much every square inch of my household?" She asked in one breathe, now with her hand on her hip.

Upon realizing his current state of clothing (or lack thereof), he leaned over to look out the window to see that he had somehow forgotten said clothing by the pool (which, by the way, was littered with those generic red party cups).

He leaned his head back up against the headboard.

"I'm going back to bed."

* * *

><p><strong>4. The Only Exception – <strong>_**Paramore. **_SasuSaku

Sasuke had never really learned how to love. He loved his parents, in the best way a seven-year old could: taking everything for granted, only talking to them when he needed something. So nothing really came from that.

He had loved his brother in a hero-worship way, like Itachi was the greatest thing since Lego Star Wars. Of course, that was betrayed quickly and without hesitation, so Sasuke never liked to think of his brother with any underlying emotion other than _hatred._

Then she came along. Long pink hair, short red dress. If Sasuke was asked to pick out the girliest girl in the class—hell, probably the entire school—he would point to her. Her utter girly-ness bugged the shit out of him, to be honest, and it was incredibly annoying.

But, she grew up. Although she still had pink hair, it was cut to a short, sorta medium, almost touching her shoulders length, and although she still wore the red dress, she still had optimal movement without flashing anyone anything. He supposed it had always been that way, but she used to opportunity to move and actually DO something a lot more often now.

And he may or may not have fallen in love with her.

Of course, he didn't really recognize what love was until the red dress had been retired for a tan skirt and he hadn't been in her company for 2 and a half years. And as much as he really wish he didn't, he fucking missed her.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Double Vision – <strong>_**3OH!3. **_Naruto.

Naruto knew he was wanted. Or at least he liked to believe he was. However, once he moved on (or convinced himself he was) from Sakura, he realized that he really just liked running around, half-naked, showing off his abs, and being followed by a group of women who hadn't realized what a complete _idiot _he could be at times.

A relationship just wasn't in his near future.

* * *

><p><strong>6. No One But You – <strong>_**Every Avenue. **_SasuSaku.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly, there was no need to wake up anybody. In fact, there was a very urgent need to the opposite side.

"Hn?"

"Do you ever think maybe these late-night escapades should are a REALLY BAD idea?" She continued, shifting so that she was facing him again and the right side of her face was completely emerged in a pillow.

"The way I figure," he replied monotone-ly, covering up her bare shoulder with the sheet, "as long as we're both adequately satisfied, there's no need to mess with 'what ifs'."

She mumbled a response into the pillow, muting any meaning from the word but what he assumed to be an agreement.

"Hey," He said, wrapping his arm behind (er, under) her back and pulling her closer to him, "I've got no one but you, Sakura."

* * *

><p><strong>7. No Idea – <strong>_**All Time Low. **_Hinata/NaruHina

Hinata's quiet thank you lingered in the air for a moment as she stood under the Ichiraku's shade for a few awkward seconds after she was done with her ramen. She'd really only come here to see _him. _Unfortunately, the blonde-headed energy ball was nowhere to be found and she was forced to assume he was off on a mission.

As she shifted her weight off the stool, a barely-clothed Naruto (at which she blushed furiously) bumped straight into her, almost knocking her down.

"Sorry, Hina-chan," he said, glancing at her for barely a moment before spilling out a rushed order for the 'usual'. The bar tender chuckled and nodded.

"I-it's okay, Naruto-kun," She mumbled, but he didn't seem to hear her. Nonetheless, she still walked out with a beat red face and a smile threatening to grace her visage.

'_Hina-chan,' _She thought dreamily, '_I'm okay with that.'_

* * *

><p><strong>8. I don't wanna dance – <strong>_**Hey Monday. **_AU/Anti-SasuKarin.

Sasuke was so fucking tired of Karin's come-ons that he wanted to shoot her in the head.

Granted, he wanted to before, but that's beyond the point.

"Karin. I'm not dancing with you."

"But it's a party, Sasssukkee-kuuun!" He shook his head.

"That doesn't change anything. Talk without a sound, Karin, and walk away."

"How rude!" She said, pouting, and sticking her hip out. He supposed it was supposed to be sexy, but it _really_ wasn't. There were a few seconds of quiet between them as the music pulsated in the background.

"Just one dance?"

"Shut up." He'd say '_you're annoying,' _but that was reserved for someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>9. Friendly Goodbye – <strong>_**Bowling For Soup.**_ Naruto/Sasusaku

Naruto walked through the village with a purpose. He was angry.

After a good portion of his life waiting for Sasuke, searching for Sasuke, and everything Sasuke, he'd just come home and swooped away Naruto's girlfriend.

Okay, so she wasn't really his girlfriend, but whatever. He still stole her.

He was so tired of all this Sasuke shit, honestly he just—ugh. Why couldn't anything ever work out for him?

"Naruto," Sakura greeted, waving to him as she exited the small diner. Naruto's face lit up for a brief second, until her new boyfriend came from behind the curtain and stood beside her.

"Dobe," he said, sliding his arm around her waist.

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p><strong>10. She's killing me – <strong>_**A Rocket To the Moon. **_ShikaIno

Ino is troublesome. That's pretty much the only conclusion Shikamaru could come to about her.

First of all, he was blamed for everything, even when he had valid evidence against her. Secondly, she seemed to hate every shirt he owned. Seriously, was he just supposed to go naked? How troublesome. She'd always float around, buying anything that pricks her interest with her dad's credit card, even when Shikamaru warned her not to. And then he'd be blamed. And he'd buy her roses. And she'd cry into his arms about the fight her and her father just had.

Then, she'd complain about the thorns.

Seriously, he'd never thought the phrase "I love you half to death" would ring so true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :] Sorry they're all a little short, it's hard to write a story in less than 5 minutes.<strong>

**Maybe I'll do a Soul Eater one one day...idk, probably not. For now, just keep reading this one over and over again until you feel the sudden urge to review :]**

**Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I have another SasuSaku story brewing, just waiting to be a fanfiction. Just gonna touch up some things and make some things longer! :D  
><strong>


End file.
